Adoro
by Corrector PP
Summary: Este es un Song Fic. Inspirado en la canciòn Adoro, espero que les guste (NO TIENE SEXO)


Adoro  
  
(Lima-Otaru-Ambos)  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Adoro la calle en que nos vimos,  
  
la noche cuando nos conocimos,  
  
Adoro las cosas que me dices,  
  
Nuestros ratos felices los adoro vida mía  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
  
  
Lima está caminando por la calle cuando se encuentra con un bello y hermoso Caudal, el cual le hace recordar aquel beso de Otaru, una lagrima roda por su ojo derecho, lentamente alza la cabeza para observar esa hermosa y Naranja puesta del Sol, por su mente sólo pasa la imagen de Otaru, baja lentamente la cabeza, con una lentitud melancólica parpadea, gira su cabeza a su lado derecho y abre sus ojos tan despacio que podría retener allí los cientos de lagrimas que empapaban sus largas y abundantes pestañas...  
  
Otaru...Porque?...Porque Otaru???, que hice para merecerme esto...  
  
Por su mente pasa el momento en el que conoció a Otaru, recuerda el momento en que despertó y abrazó a Otaru...  
  
Ese abrazo ocasionó un clima tan cálido en mi, y ahora estos escalofrios no me dejan en paz, TE AMO!!!, porque me haces esto, a...a mi qu...que te di todo, que pude dar mi vida por ti, aun recuerdo aquella vez en que me hiciste sentir el mundo en mis manos, al cumplir mi deseo de probar el algodón, y caminar tomados de la mano..., aquel hermoso y cálido beso que cambio mi vida para siempre...  
  
Sus lagrimas caen sin cesar...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Adoro, la forma en que sonríes,  
  
El modo en que a veces me riñes,  
  
Adoro la cera de tus manos,  
  
Los besos que nos damos...  
  
Los adoro vida mía  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Está Otaru Observando fijamente algo, sus ojos expresan todo, y no expresan nada a la vez...  
  
Espero me comprendas y me sepas perdonar Lima..., voy a extrañarte y a amarte toda mi vida, extrañaré esa sonrisa que me daba animo cuando por cualquier cosa me deprimía, esa suavidad implacable de tus manos y... como olvidarlo, aquel beso fue maravilloso, HASTA EXTRAÑO TUS CAPRICHOS!!!, pero no podía más.... yo... yo... LO SIENTO MUCHO EN VERDAD!!!!!!  
  
Sacude su Cabeza y sus lagrimas se esparcen por el cuarto...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi,  
  
Cerca muy cerca de mi...  
  
No separarme de ti...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Por favor Otaru... quiero volver!!!! Pero si lo hago volveré a sufrir y eso es lo que no quiero...  
  
Las lagrimas no dejan de correr por sus ojos, la tristeza y los escalofríos de la soledad no la dejan de acompañar, su voz entrecortada sólo puede pronunciar una cosa: "Otaru", lentamente pone sus manos en su pecho, comienza a sentir los latidos de su corazón, sus lagrimas salen en abundancia, la cara de Otaru aparece en cada uno de sus pensamientos..., parpadea y al abrir los ojos está en la nada, en un lugar obscuro y solitario...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Y es que eres mi existencia,  
  
Mi sentir,  
  
Eres mi luna y mi sol,  
  
Eres mi noche de amor...  
  
Mi noche de amor  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Otaru no dejan de observar aquella cosa que llama su atención, alza su mano Izquierda y la abre, observa lo que hay en su mano, cierra sus ojos, y piensa en el todos aquellos momentos, en los que el se encontraba deprimido, y Lima se preocupaba por el, y como a el le costaba mucho comprenderla a ella...  
  
Lima...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Adoro el brillo de tus ojos...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
PORQUE TANTA SOLEDAD!!!, y...es...ta obscuridad, NO...!!!! OTARU QUIERO VOLVER...OTARU!!!!!!!!!, QUIERO VOLVER PARA VER DE NUVO ESOS OJOS CON LOS QUE ME MIRAS, ESE BRILLO QUE LOS DISTINGUE DE LOS DEMAS, ESE BRILLO DE TUS OJO QUE ME HACE MADURAR!!  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
..Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Eres tan perfecta... OH Dios mío ayúdame!! PERO NO PUEDO!!!! NO PIENSO SOPORTARLO MAS!!!  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Adoro La forma en que suspiras...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Sus manos recorren su oreja, pasa sus dedos por su fleco, con mucha feminidad y delicadeza limpia sus lagrimas con su dedo índice, se deje caer al piso con las rodillas juntas, los pies a los lados, pone sus manos juntas en el piso, sus lagrimas caen al piso y se rompen en miles de goteas, cual cristal fino al caer... recuerda como Otaru suspiraba para calmar los nervios, se sienta en el piso con las piernas juntas rodeadas por sus brazos, tomándose las manos y agachando la cabeza en el hueco que había entre su pecho y sus rodillas, sólo se oyen sus sollozos, y como sorbe la nariz, ella sólo dice...  
  
Otaru...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
..Y hasta cuando Caminas...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Otaru no deja de observar la cosa que tiene en la mano y recuerda como Lima le dijo hace apenas unos momentos, Otaru... me compras un globo?, el le dijo que no tenía dinero, pero ella insistió, e insistió, llegaron a la casa y no había nadie, Lima le preguntó: ¿Adonde habrán ido Otaru?!!!, el le dijo con nervios que no sabia, pero ella insistió con la pregunta, y ella le reclamó llorando: PRIMERO NO ME COMPRAS MI GLOBO, Y AHORA NO ME CONTESTAS PORQUE LA CASA ESTÁ SOLA!, PORQUE ME LO OCULTAS EH?!!! YA NO TE AMO!!!, Otaru tiene un ataque de histeria, empuja a Lima a la cama y abre el compartimiento del circuitos virgen, Lima pone resistencia, pero la tristeza la hace débil, y le quitas las fuerzas, el le quita el circuito virgen, va al baño y abre una compuerta en el espejo, allí observa con miedo, tristeza y amor los circuitos vírgenes de Cereza y Zarzamora, el recuerda que se los quito por lo mismo, pero se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo con Lima, que siente algo muy especial por ella, y que no pude evitarlo, pero una vez que Otaru se propone algo lo hace, pero eso si hay que recordar que contra el amor no se puede hacer eso, es entonces cuando regresa al cuarto, sienta a Lima en la cama y el se sienta enfrente de ella y se le queda viendo, pensando si le regresa su circuito virgen, o lo formatea como hizo con los otros dos...  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Yo te adoro vida mía!!!!  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Lima alza la cabeza con delicadeza, ahora esta en un cielo con muchas fotos de Otaru rodeándola, esa pude ver en una imagen a Otaru, pude oírlo decir: Sé las consecuencias de formatearlo y lo haré pero...¿Es eso lo que en verdad quiero...?!!...Lima se sorprende al oírlo decir estas palabras....  
  
No lo hagas por favor Otaru... NO LO HAGAS... No Otaru no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi,  
  
Cerca muy cerca de mi...  
  
No separarme de ti...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
De verdad no puedo creer que lo esté pensando, si con las otras dos marionetas no lo pensé, será que en verdad la amo?..., estas inmensas ganas de regresárselo para que vuelva a sonreír, y abrazarme, otra vez...  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Y es que eres mi existencia,  
  
Mi sentir,  
  
Eres mi luna, mi sol...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
  
  
Si no estás conmigo no soy nada...Otaru te conozco bien y sé que no lo harás... ¿Verdad? PERDONAME!!!  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Eres mi noche de amor...  
  
Mi noche de amor  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
  
  
Sólo a tu lado soy feliz, perdoname!!!  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Yo te adoro...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
  
  
Quiero sentir de nuevo el calor de tus labios...  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
...Vida mía...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Pero he tomado una decisión...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Yo te adoro vida mía...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Te Amo en verdad!!!  
  
Se para lentamente, sorbe la nariz, se seca con delicadeza las lagrimas, de la Imagen de Otaru llorando y poniendo resistencia para cumplir con su decisión...  
  
Otaru...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
...Te adoro vida mía...!!!  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Otaru saca una PC con un hueco en el centro y pone allí el circuito virgen de Lima, el está llorando y trata de resistirse a ese sentimiento llamado Amor...  
  
Lo siento lima, lo siento mucho...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Yo te adoro...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Perdoname...  
  
  
  
Ambos llorando, sin fuerza y con voz entrecortada...  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
Vida mía...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Adios Lima...  
  
  
  
Otaru pulsa el boton: "Format", la computadora comienza a tomar el tiempo: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...  
  
Lo siento, pero era mi decisión...  
  
  
  
^_^ T_T U_U *_*  
  
...Yo te adoro...  
  
¬¬ ^^UnU °__°?  
  
Adios Otaru...  
  
3,2,1,0... "FORMATEO LISTO, PARA FORMATEAR OTRO CIRCUITO VIRGEN PRESIONE ENTER"....  
  
FIN...  
  
Bueno: Este es mi primer SongFic. Y en realidad espero que les agrade, talvez el final no sea lo que esperaban, pero eso es precisamente lo que queria hacer un final distinto al que todos esperaban, y no es por que sea mio pero modestia aparte me encantó, pero no piensen que todo termina allí, pronto pondré la continuación...  
  
Alguna sugerencia, pedido, o sólo comentarios a mi mail:  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SAYONARA!!! 


End file.
